Cooler's Armored Squadron
Cooler's Armored Squadron (クーラーの装甲艦隊) is a mercenary platoon which works under Cooler, the brother of Frieza. The team is made up of Salza, the "pretty-boy" leader behind Cooler, Neiz, a reptilian-like soldier, and Doore, a large green fighter. They make their debut in the film Cooler's Revenge where they engage the Z Fighters on Earth. Overview The Armored Squadron is first shown presiding over Planet Vegeta on the day it is destroyed by Frieza. Here, they notice a Saiyan Pod containing a Saiyan infant eject from the planet. They plan to intercept it's course by destroying it, but Cooler orders to belay the attack. Decades later, Cooler discovers that his brother has been killed by a Saiyan, and vowing only to reestablish his family pride, Cooler departs for Earth with his Armored Squadron, hoping to ambush the Saiyan responsible for Frieza's death. The ambush is successful, as Salza, Neiz, and Doore attack Gohan and Krillin. Goku soon arrives and does battle with the squadron, quickly overwhelming all of them. However, Cooler arrives and launches an energy blast at Gohan, which Goku takes head on and is badly injured. The group takes cover in a cave and Gohan is forced to leave and obtain Senzu Beans to heal his father's condition, but upon return he is attacked by the squadron whom had been searching for the hidden group throughout the night. Piccolo suddenly arrives, saves the boy, and proceeds to do battle with the squadron, and eventually kills Doore. Neiz hits Piccolo with a powerful electric-like energy attack, and believes he has won. However, Piccolo reverses the attack which incinerates and kills Neiz. Salza goes off to chase after Gohan, but Piccolo catches up with him and intervenes. The two engage in a fight which is stopped by the arrival of Cooler, who pierces Piccolo through the chest with an energy beam. Meanwhile, Gohan arrives and proceeds to give the bag of Senzu Beans to Krillin, only for them to be obliterated by Salza. An enraged Krillin attacks Salza but is easily pushed aside. Gohan remembers he has an extra bean tucked under his belt, and gives it to his injured father. He then attempts to fight Salza as well, to no avail. However, Goku arises fully healed just as Cooler arrives. The battle between Cooler and Goku ensues, but results in Cooler being plummeted into the Sun after Goku uses his Super Saiyan power. As the group celebrates, Salza reappears and prepares to unleash an attack that may overpower the Z Fighters in their state, but he is suddenly countered by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Thus, Cooler's Armored Squadron's three members, Salza, Doore and Neiz, are each killed by Piccolo, and their leader Cooler, blown into the sun. Members of Cooler's Armored Squadron also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Members Akin to all Dragon Ball characters, the henchmen's names are derived from puns - in this case, condiments and salad dressings. Nevertheless, all three were killed by Piccolo, who defeated all of them without effort (Though Salza was more of a challenge). *'Salza' (サウザー Sauzaa; pun on Thousand Island dressing, "Sauzando Airando"): Blue skinned "pretty-boy" commander with blonde hair; Cooler's right-hand man. He is able to slice through objects using a blade of ki formed in his right hand and very similar to Zarbon in appearance. *'Neiz' (ネイズ Neizu; pun on "mayonnaise"): Tall, brown reptilian creature who can retract the whole of his head into his body. He can fire an electrical attack that can immobilize his opponents. *'Doore' (ドーレ Dōre; derived from saradore (salad dressing): Long-haired and vaguely reminiscent of The Hulk, never seen without his helmet. Video Games The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron are set to appear in the upcoming video game, Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2. Rivals/Enemies *Frieza (Faction) **Frieza **Zarbon **Dodoria **Cui *The Ginyu Force **Captain Ginyu **Recoome **Burter **Jeice **Guldo *Z Fighters **Goku **Piccolo **Gohan **Krillin **Vegeta Possible Rivals *Turles Crusher Corps. **Turles **Amond **Lakasei **Rasin **Cacao **Daiz *Lord Slug (Faction) **Angila **Wings **Medamatcha **Lord Slug *Babidi (Faction) **Babidi **Yamu **Spopovich **Pui Pui **Yakon **Dabura Trivia *The symbol on the Armored Squadron members' armor resembles Cooler's head in his final form. Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly